


MOVIE NIGHT

by moonsfics



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Yet another prompt/drabble request from my tumblr:“Do you want me to leave?” & “Just pretend to be my date.” w/ Jisoo // requested by anonymous





	MOVIE NIGHT

It has been five weeks since you have step foot out of your apartment for anything other than school and work, and going out on a Saturday night to the movies was not the best idea in your book if you wanted to avoid your ex as successfully as possible for as long as you could.

It didn’t end well, and that’s putting it lightly. Yeeun told you she’d developed feelings for her roommate, and two days later you saw them on campus holding hands and being affectionate—which immediately led you to believe she might have cheated on you. You confronted her about it and it got worse—they’d kissed before she broke up with you.

So now, you try to avoid her as best you can because you like being dramatic. Of course, your neighbor Jisoo thinks you’re being ridiculous, and when she realizes you haven’t really left your tiny apartment she practically forces you out of the place and drags you out to watch that new clown movie.

“I told you I don’t like clowns, Jisoo,” you whine as she pulls you into the line to get popcorn.

“That’s the whole point!” she says, turning to give you a giddy grin.

You glare at her but then turn around to scout the place for familiar places. You pull the hoody up from your sweater and dig your hands into your pockets. You’re dressed very casually, tights on and a baggie sweater with sneakers. You didn’t even put on makeup.

Jisoo, on the other hand, is wearing shorts, a really long, oversized black shirt with a band logo on, and slight make up on. She looks as pretty as she always does, if not more with the excitement of watching a scary movie lighting up her face. With that same excitement she orders popcorn and gets you some chocolate despite your protest, but she can tell you need it.

You help her carry the soda you’re going to share, but when you turn to head in the direction of the theater room, you stop in your tracks when you notice Yeeun and her new girlfriend waiting to go inside the room you’re headed to.

Jisoo notices and turns to give you an apologetic look. “Do you want us to leave?”

Shaking your head, you step a little closer to Jisoo and take a deep breath. You’d have to confront her eventually—if it isn’t in public it’d be at school, or when she finally decides to pick up her left over belongings from your place.

“No, no, it’s fine... let’s just get this over with...”

“Or, we can ignore her?” Jisoo suggests. She gives you a side smirk before pulling your hoody down. She makes you hold the bucket of popcorn while she pulls your hair down from its bun, moving it around to style it as best she can. She proceeds to unzip your sweater, exposing the t-shirt with the faded Gucci logo you bought at a thrift shop.

“Are you trying to make me look hot when I look like I’ve slept for a week?”

Jisoo laughs as she takes the popcorn from you and your stomach flutters at the sound.

It’s not the first time you’ve noticed Jisoo. You’ve hung out a few times, she’s had you over for dinner a lot since you and Yeeun broke up, and has been very nice and fun to be around. And she’s beautiful. When she laughs, it’s an almost soundless and breathy laugh, and you can’t help but smile at the huge grin on her face.

“It might work, you know, getting her jealous... or making her ignore you?”

Something comes into your mind and you hope she’s up for it. “Just pretend to be my date, and it might just make her ignore us.”

You’re brave enough to go for Jisoo’s empty hand, and she lets you intertwine your fingers—a small flush rushing up to her cheeks, making you blush at her reaction.

You’re so busy looking at Jisoo’s smile that you don’t notice Yeeun looking at you when you stand to wait for the room to empty. When you finally turn forward, when the cleaning guy steps into the room after the last people have stepped out, you make eye contact with her.

“Hey,” she says quietly, an awkward wave following it.

“Oh, hi,” you say, giving her a small smile before turning to Jisoo. You lean against the wall and pull Jisoo forward. She gives you a look, raising her eyebrows as if impressed with your reaction to Yeeun and you smile.

Jisoo leans down to place the bucket of popcorn by your feet, then takes the soda from you to do the same.

“How’s school?” she asks.

Your stomach flips at the look she gives you, and suddenly you’ve forgotten about Yeeun and her girlfriend standing right next to you, probably still looking at you.

“It’s alright. I passed the exam I was going to take.”

“Oh, for your theory class right?”

“Yep.” You’d told her about it the last time you had dinner at her place—a week ago—and you smile at the fact she remembers.

“I told you you’d do fine, you spend so much time studying. It’s kind of cute though.” She tilts her head as she studies you, making your stomach flip again, causing you to pull her closer by the hand.

“What’s cute about it?” you ask in a quiet voice, hoping only she can hear.

Jisoo bites her lip, looks away from you for a beat, then turns back again with a tilt to the corner of her lips. “How nerdy you are... I find it cute. I invite you to dinner at my place to eat a home cooked meal and watch a movie, yet you bring your book to study. I was supposed to focus on  _The Addams Family,_  but you were distracting me with your studying.”

You’re starting to believe she isn’t joking, and you find yourself stepping a little closer to her, what must be a giddy look on your face. She’s a couple inches shorter than you do she has to tilt her head up at you. “How’s me studying distracting?”

“Um, have you seen yourself study?”

“What, no!”

Jisoo laughs again and you pull her in closer, tips of your feet touching. “It’s so cute, you just sit there biting in your pen, this intense look on your face. And when you actually laugh at something you read—only a nerd like you would find an academic text funny when its trying to be.”

“Hey!”

She cuts you off from laughing by stepping forward and kissing you. The world stops. The whole theater goes quiet, and all you feel is Jisoo’s soft lips against yours, the way they shape into a smile when you lean into them kissing her back. You reach to cup her face, pulling her closer and tilting her head at a different angle as you continue to kiss, softly and smooth. The pit of your stomach is writhing in excitement, and when her tongue slips out to taste your lips the kiss is deepened quickly. Then you remember you’re in public, so you reluctantly pull away, a flush running up your cheeks but a smile on your face nonetheless. Jisoo has a similar look on her face.

When you both stop grinning at each other, you turn and find that people are walking into the room. You pick up your popcorn and soda from the ground, hands still clasped, and walk into the theater to watch a scary clown film you weren’t really excited to watch. Now that you’re holding hands with Jisoo, you realize maybe you won’t even be focused on the film all that much.


End file.
